pezfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant dispensers
Giant dispensers are similar to regular PEZ dispensers, but rather than single pellets of candy they dispense entire packs. Like ordinary dispensers, giant dispensers are usually modelled after animation characters. Musical Giant Dispensers Some of the types of giant dispensers are musical dispensers. When the head is tilted back the dispensers playes the first few bars of the show tune or film tune connected with the character, or lets the character speak a few characteristic words. *Muppets *Mickey Mouse *Sesame Street *Star Wars *Peanuts List of giant dispensers Among others, giant dispensers were modelled as: * Angry Birds - red bird on red stem * Barbie - on pink stem * Bart Simpson - on red stem * Baseball - Giants on red stem * Baseball - SF on black stem * Bert - from Sesame Street on green stem * Betty Boop - on red stem * Big Bird - from Sesame Street on orange stem * Big Bird Crystal version on orange stem * Bunny - pink head, white ears on violet stem * Bunny - white head, long pink ears on blue stem * Buzz Lightyear - from Toy Story on green stem * Captain America - head on blue stem * Charlie Brown -with blue hat on red stem * Charlie Brown Baseball (all Major League Baseball teams, about 30 of them) * Charlie Brown - shiny gold version for baseball on gold stems * Chewy - common Chewy on brown stem * Chewy - Bronze Limited Edition on bronze stem * Chick - in grey Easter egg on on green stem * Cinderella - on light blue stem * Cookie Monster - from Sesame Street, on blue stem * Cookie Monster - from Sesame Street, crystal version on blue stem * Crocodile - on orange stem * C3PO - common C3PO on gold stem * C3PO - common C3PO on gold stem and eyes light up * C3PO - 2005 shiny Gold Limited Edition. * Daisy Duck - (Coming in 2017-beyond) * Darth Vader - black mask on black stem * Darth Vader - black mask on black stem and eyes light up * Darth Vader - Silver Limited Edition, metallic silver mask and matching stem * Death Star - on black stem * Death Star - on black stem and lights up * Donald Duck - on blue stem * Donkey - from Shrek on blue stem * Elephant - yellow head on green stem * Elmo - on red stem * Elmo - crystal version on red stem * Elvis - 1970's without pearl necklace, with shades on white stem * Elvis - with pearl necklace twice as valuable * Emperor Palpatine - on burgundy stem * Ernie - from Sesame Street on blue * Fireman - on blue stem * Football Players - all teams * Fozzie Bear - on yellow stem * Frankenstein - on black stem * Garfield - regular version on red stem * Garfield - pilot version on blue stem * General Grievous - on black stem * General Grievous - iridescent version, same mold, iridescent colors * Gonzo - on blue stem * Goofy - on orange stem * Hamburger Helper * Hello Kitty (aloha xxl blue w/white flowers on stem) * Hello Kitty (Sanrio pink w/yellow flowers on stem) * Hello Kitty - with red bow on red stem * Homer Simpson - on blue stem * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee * Hulk - on green stem * Iron Man - on yellow stem * Joe Cool - Snoopy with black shades on black stem * Kermit the Frog - light green collar on red stem * Lisa Simpson - on orange stem * Lost in Space robot B-9 - grey robot on grey stem * Lost in Space robot B-9 silver robot on silver stem * Lucky Charms * Lucy - on orange stem * Maggie Simpson - on light blue stem * Marge Simpson - on green stem * Mickey Mouse - on red stem * Mickey Mouse Baseball (all MLB teams) * Minnie Mouse - with red bow on red stem * Miss Piggy - on violet stem * Moon Man - 4 or more colors (metallic pink, green, silver, and gold) from 2005 MTV limited edition * NFL Football (all 32 NFL teams) (Steelers, Jets, Bengals, Browns, Dolphins, Jaguars, Bills, Texans, Broncos, Patriots, Colts, Raiders, Chargers, Chiefs, Titans, Ravens, Packers, 49ers, Lions, Cardinals, Saints, Eagles, Vikings, Bears, Seahawks, Cowboys, Rams, Giants, Buccaneers, Falcons, Panthers, Redskins) * Peter Pez on red stem * Peter Pez on blue stem * Polar Bear * Polar Bear (Christmas) * R2D2 - entire droid on blue stem * R2D2 - entire droid on blue stem and lights up * Santa Claus - on red stem * Shrek - on brown stem * Snoopy - on hot pink stem * Snoopy Baseball (all Major League Baseball teams, about 30) * Snow White - with red bow on blue stem * Spiderman - on blue stem * Sponge Bob - on yellow stem * Storm Trooper - on white stem * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (yellow mask on yellow stem) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (blue mask on blue stem) * Tigger - on orange stem * Trix Bunny - on red stem * Valentine Heart (Recordable Message) - "love" printed on heart on red stem with some hearts printed on stem * Winnie the Pooh - on red stem * Wolverine - head on black stem * Woodstock - on yellow stem * Yoda - green head, light brown stem * Yoda - Crystal Limited Edition, crystal head, light brown stem * Zoe - from Sesame Street on pink